Imperial Lineage of Uralom
Thogenien - ~0 - Thogenien (Translated variously as Little Thogen, or Son of Thogen, Smaller Thogen but most commonly as "Servant of Thogen") was the supposed first Emperor of Stonehome who built said city at the behest of his God Thogen. Nothing is known about him aside from myth, if such a man did exist at all in such an early developmental stage of Stonehome. Zephor Dynasty - ~2000 - ~5000 - Emperor Zephor is a mostly mythical Emperor. In Creudyn stories, he ruled at the city of Vasitat and lived for 3000 years. Modern scholars believe that in actuality, that there was a Dynasty of different Zephors. Regardless, the concept of the three millenium old Emperor is still popular. Zephor is best known through the ancient piece of literature, written in the reign of Emperor Holzen IV, which was called "The Court of Zephor", a poetic collection of fanciful tales and fables interwoven with the mythical life of Zephor and filled with religious allegory. Vazenthogar The Conquerer - '~7000 - ~ 7,100 - Perhaps the First actual Emperor, the Conquerer was able to unite the kingdoms of southern Thogenar into a single entity. '''Vazenthogar II, The Crusader ' - ~7,400-~7,500 - Expanded the power of the Empire into the North. '''Valav the Plagued - ? - 7,812 Emperor Holzen I - Reigned from 7,812-7919 - One of the longest Reigning Emperors. Most modern and factual Creudyn Histories start with his reign, which was said to be one of Peace and Prosperity. He is considered by more discerning historians to be the first "True" Emperor as his was the first reign to incorporate the Imperial System - however it must be noted this was very different from what the Imperial system would develop into. Emperor Holzen II - Reigned from 7,919 - 7,996 Emperor Holzen III - ''Reigned from 7,996''-''8,034'' Emperor Holzen IV - Reigned from 8,034-8,090 Emperor Holzen V - ''Reigned from 8,909-8,147'' Emperor Holzen VI - ''Reigned from 8,147-8,149'' Emperor Yorzeur I - ''Reigned from 8,149-8,180'' Emperor Yorzeur II - ''Reigned from 9,291-9,366'' Emperor Holzen VII - ''Reigned from 9,506-9,537'' Emperor Holzen VIII - ''Reigned from 9,537-9,595'' Emperor Ianzen the Uniter '- ''Reigned from 9,595-9,698 'Emperor Othvan VI '- Reigned from 9,698 - 9,779 'Emperor Tevan I '-''Reigned from 9,779-9,850'' '''Emperor Tatanen - ''Reigned from 9,850-9,914'' Emperor Tevan II ''- Reigned from 9,914-9,976'' Emperor Tevan III -'' Reigned from 9,976-10,048'' Emperor Tevan IV ''- Reigned from 10,048-10,110'' Emperor Tevan V - ''Reigned from 10,110-10,154'' Emperor Ianzen II -'' Reigned from 10,154-10,230'' Emperor Yorzeur III - ''Reigned from 10,230-10,305 - Emperor Yorzeur III is regarded generally favourable. He is deeply respected for the crusade her waged against Slavery in the Empire, effectively extinguishing it during his reign. He is also beloved in the Navy of Uralom, having developed the Empire's navy and for most of his life being an avid sailor himself. '''Emperor Theszel '- Reigned from 10,305-10,389 - Emperor Theszel was known as weak for most of his reign. He was remembered for his ability to be easily swayed and his neurosies. Durign the early years of his reign this endeared him to the Imperial Council, but ill-served during the Kalmaeni Invasions. Emperor Stoszlar - ''Reigned from 10,389 - 10, 391 - Emperor Stoszlar was made Emperor in the midst of the Kalmaeni Invasions of Northern Thogenar. Determined to rescue the Kingdom of Thorzenzelm he quickly mobilized an army with him at its head. His massive force managed to overwhelm the Kalmaeni but at a great cost of life - including Emperor Stoszlar, supposedly slain by the Kalmaeni Queen Mora herself. However, Mora would later die of wounds incurred in the battle, and without her, the Kalmaeni Empire woulde eventually collapse. '''Emperor Tevez I '- Reigned from 10-391-10,421 - An eldery Emperor and close friend of the dead Emperor Stoszlar, who suffered admirably through one of the most difficult times of the Empire. Emperor Tevez II '- ''Reigned from 10,421-10,493 - Grandsom of Tevez I, his appointment was accused by some to be innappropriate favouritism. Many accused him of making issues in the Empire that his predeccessor had stabilized much worse. '''Emperor Ianzen III, the Wise - ''Reigned from 10,493-10,564'' - Ianzen III was a beloved Emperor known for his impartial judgement and collected temperment. Only 5 years into his reign he managed to put a salve on the religious strife of his Empire with the Accord of Mt. Jazum. When religious tensions flared once again 29 years later, an older Ianzen III organized a restructering of the Imperial Legions to prevent rebellion from within the military. Emperor Ianzen IV - ''Reigned from 10,564-10,587 - Ianzen IV is unfortunately mostly known for his death from a virulent plague after he had fled Stonehome to avoid said plague. '''Emperor Avethan' - Reigned from 10,587-10,648 - "The Iron Emperor", Avethan is best known for his crusades in the North. Being originally from near the Cleave, he understood that the northern parts of Thogenar, which had distanced themselves from southern Thogenar after the Season of Blood were, in the wake of the plagues, easy targets. As well, he desired to conquer Arcorven, an area which had never truly been part of Uralom. In this he succeeded, though it was a bloody task. Despite his undeniable success in expanding the frontiers of the Empire, Avethan was not well liked by his council - he was known for swinging between bloody fervor and sudden bouts of hedonism and many were appalled at the brutalities he was known to use to keep wayward provinces and kingdoms in line. However, at the same time, the popularity of the legion soared under his reign and the populace praised many of the heros of this time period, if not often the Emperor himself. Popular myth (though likely incorrect) holds that Avethan died from drowning after trying to sail his army to Gibria in a massive storm, Thogen striking his down for his many petty blasphemies. Despite his reputation, especially among Urzens, as a godless man, he actually opened up the oppurtunity for more Urzens to take to the council, relying heavily on many of them for support in his crusades - the combination of resentment for his lifestyle and the new Urzen members was likely a major factor in the subsequent election of Emperor Anzarzen. As well, while the Emperor was seen as slightly brutal, many generals of this time period had open disagreements with him - their declarements were seen as representing the "true heart" of the Legions, and after Avethan the military was also seen in a very popular light. Emperor Anzarzen ''- Reigned from 10,648 - 10,674 ''- Emperor Anzarzen is notable for being the first Urzen Emperor of Thogenar - the first "New Thogenite". This immediately made him a divisive figure and his extremely devout and pious nature often lead to clashes with the Imperial Council. Anzarzen responded by weakening the power of the Imperial Council whilst increasing his popularity with the populace of Stonehome. However, Anzarzen was despised by the more religiously moderate and especially of those of non-Thogenite religions - he was particularly known for laws that lead to mass emigration of Pantheotics. Eventually a Pantheotic Creudyn, Azhar Teuz, assassinated the Emperor, making him a Thogenite Martyr. Emperor Anzarzen II '''- ''Reigned from 10,674-10,679 - ''Anzarzen II was selected as Emperor as it was believed that he had a piety to match that of the former Emperor Anzarzen. Anzarzen II seemed to have been a competant ruler in the first half of his rule - however, in his later half, an unknown disorder or malady caused him to act increasingly erractic and he was convinced to abdicate by his council. '''Emperor Yorzeur IV - ''Reigned from 10,679-10,712 - The elderly Yorzeur IV was a member of the Imperial Council of Anzarzen II and was one of those who convinced the sickly Emperor to Abdicate. Yorzeur's reign was marked by a much greater co-operation with his Council than the previous Anzarzens. Some accused him of being weak, with the Imperial Council undertaking operations such as a War with Hofeai mostly of their own accord. Others applauded him for his willing cooperation with the Imperial Council '''Emperor Anzarzen III - 'Reigned from 10,712-10,759 ''- Emperor Anzarzen III made a public statement in taking up the Anzarzen name again - making it cleary that he was to be a pious ruler, and one who did not bow to the Council. Anzarzen III focused mainly on national affairs and religious matters - however, he always kept his eye on Hofeai. Indeed, on his deathbed, he made arrangements with Anzarzen IV, a Creudyn who he saw as his own son, and saw as a cunning military leader, to invade Hofeai and conquer it once and for all. '''Emperor Anzarzen IV - 'Reigned from 10,759-10,764 - ''Emperor Anzarzen IV is remembered mostly as a Crusader. He spent nearly all of his rule in Hofeai, orchestrating the conquest. He was known as a fiery warrior. His obsession with coquering Hofeai would eventually destroy him, when he died in battle in 10,764 - the last Emperor to do so. '''Emperor Urzan '- Reigned from 10,764 - 10,814 - After the death of Anzarzen IV, the next Emperor took a new name, out of respect for the man he dubbed a martyr. However, his new name of "Urzan", made his goal clear. Although not a front line leader, he was just as skill a warrior as Anzarzen IV, if not more so - within two years of taking the throne, he had Hofeai under his heel and he had the love of his people. However, after this, came a long and brutal process of trying to convert the locals of Hofeai to the true religion, a slow and fruitless project that wore heavily on Urzan. In 10,789 war broke out again, and Urzan was almost glad to be able to turn his hand to strategy once again. However, now he had a new opponent, the Ke Garav Ashush. The war went back and forth, but soon Urzan realized that he had met his match. His health rapidly deteriorated in his latter years and he died in 10,814. Emperor Anzarzen V - ''Reigned from 10,814-10,832 ''- The Next Emperor took control during a dismal time for Uralom, when their souther regions were aflame in rebellion and war. Attempting to ease the tensions of the people, the new Emperor took up once again the name of Anzarzen - he wanted to show that Thogen would be with his people, that they would have a singular, strong Emperor who would bring victory. Anzarzen, however, was not able to defeat Garav Ashush and was forced into allowing Hofeai to go independent in 10,821. The next eleven years of his rule were a steady downward spiral - the loss of Hofeai had broken his people's trust in him, and his reign devolved into mostly fighting with his own Council, as well as passing religious ordinance that may have gone over well - in other, earlier times. This culminated in 10,832, when Anzarzen V was deposed by his own council, mysteriously dying later that year. Emperor Urcanzar - ''Reigned from 10,832 - '' Emperor Enzedaven I Emperor Enzedaven II Emperor Enzedaven III